


Bittersweet

by svana_vrika



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Complete, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma Ryuichi wasn’t accustomed to being denied...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended.
> 
> Written from the prompt _cotton candy_ provided through a LiveJournal drabble post. Unbetaed. All mistakes are my own.

Sakuma Ryuichi wasn’t accustomed to being denied. His status as a world-renowned pop star guaranteed him almost anything he wanted, and when it didn’t, he could usually get it by being cute and charming- or by getting Kumagoro to be cute and charming for him. Very few could say no to Kumagoro, Ryuichi had noticed. In the rare instances when neither he _nor_ Kumagoro could turn the tide to his favor, throwing a tantrum always worked. Unless it was Noriko-kun. She was immune to even Kumagoro’s tantrums, which were truly a sight to behold. 

Ryuichi scowled petulantly as the myriad thoughts tumbled through his mind. The bottom line was, he _had_ been told ‘no’. Well, not in so many words, but it couldn’t have been more obvious than if he _had_ been. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. And the fact that he’d lost to someone as grumpy and grouchy and cold as Yuki Eiri made it that much worse. 

He truly didn’t see what someone as sweet and as shiny as Shuichi-kun could see in him. In Ryuichi’s mind, they were complete opposites. Yuki Eiri wrote dull words on duller paper, confining them in pages and between covers for _his_ stupid readers. Shuichi brought them to life through his songs, letting them soar freely for the entire _world_ to enjoy. Yet for some reason, Yuki Eiri made Shuichi shine stronger and brighter. As much as Ryuichi hated it, as much as he wanted Shuichi for himself, he couldn’t deny it. Shuichi loved Yuki Eiri like he loved Shuichi. And Ryuichi loved Shuichi so much that he would never steal his shiny away. Even if it meant denying himself. 

“Ry-chan!” Ryuichi looked up at the familiar call of his name, the gaze behind his sunglasses much more that of a thirty-one year old male than his usual childlike expression as he watched Shuichi make his way toward him from the midway, long, slender legs well showcased by his shorts, his midriff shirt riding even higher as he held his wares safely over the crowd. Ryuichi’s eyes dropped lower, longing gnawing at his stomach as he lingered on the sight of Shuichi’s taut, tanned abdomen and perfect navel, and for a moment, another scowl threatened his lips. Yuki Eiri was _damned_ lucky he loved Shuichi so much. 

“Ry-chan, I found it!” Shuichi was at his side then, all breathless and smiling, and Ryuichi was _very_ glad Kumagoro had reminded him to grab his sunglasses that morning. Things were much easier to hide when no one could see your eyes. “It took me three different stands, but I finally found it!” Shuichi’s grin widened as he dropped down onto the bench, soft, slender fingers brushing the older singer’s hand as he handed him his treat. “Why is it always pink with you, ne?” he demanded, playfully petulant, and then he giggled and gently poked his friend’s side. “I bet it’s ‘cause it’s Kumagoro’s favorite, isn’t it!” 

Ryuichi’s eyes darkened ever-so-slightly behind his sunglasses at the innocently intimate touch, and then he quickly gave a grin and a giggle of his own. “It is, but it’s my favorite too, Shuichi-kun! The pink is softer and sweeter than anything I’ve ever known!” 

Shuichi accepted his explanation with an amicable nod before turning his attention to the cone of blue spun sugar that he’d chosen, and Ryuichi’s expression grew sad as he sighed inwardly and dropped his gaze to his treat. He didn’t like liars _at all_ , and yet, he’d just told one. Shuichi’s pink, strawberry-scented hair was softer and sweeter by far. He knew. He remembered every impulsive, yet disappointingly innocent, hug his friend had given him; held them closer than he did Kumagoro during the worst of storms. But, Shuichi belonged to Yuki Eiri. He was something Ryuichi couldn’t ever have- at least, not in the way that he wanted him. So he would just have to settle for Shuichi’s friendship, and the bittersweet taste of pink cotton candy on his tongue.


End file.
